


Team Building

by ser_deola



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_deola/pseuds/ser_deola
Summary: “Truth or dare,” says Michelle, mischievously, holding up a bottle of McLellyn’s whiskey.





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this wonderful piece of writing by Pixelberry authors (heaven bless their souls), inspiration struck. You get a group of good-looking teenagers, on a tropical somewhat-deserted island, they're bound to end up doing stuff like this. *shrugs* I regret nothing.
> 
> I struggled with writing from this first person point of view, and I think it shows. But whatever. I had fun.
> 
> Characters are not mine, they belong to Pixelberry Studios and its affiliates.

“Truth or dare,” says Michelle, mischievously, holding up a bottle of McLellyn’s whiskey.

Craig whoops. “Nice!” He hoists himself up over the side of the pool, water running down his muscles. I look over at Zahra, who averts her eyes.

Sean is smiling as well. “Okay, that’s cool.” He comes and sits next to me, bumping his shoulder into mine. “Are you gonna play, Taylor?”

“Sure,” I smile at him. Michelle claps her hands.

“Okay, babes,” she says. “Gather around, the party’s just getting started.”

Everybody comes together, even Grace. Aleister follows her, scowling at everyone, as if daring us to comment on his presence.

“The rules are simple,” Michelle says. “We spin this bottle,” she grabs an empty beer bottle off a deckchair, “and whoever’s at this end gets to ask the other person ‘truth or dare’. If you forfeit, you drink three shots.”

“Or wait,” Quinn interjects. She smiles at everyone. “Back in my school, if you forfeited, you had to take off a clothing item." 

Raj whistles. “I like that one!”

“Of course you would,” Michelle mutters, rolling her eyes. “But, most of us here are wearing swimsuits, so that wouldn’t work. So the three-shot penalty still stands.”

“Okay, people,” Jake says. He leans forward and takes the bottle from Michelle’s hand. “Taylor, you ready?”

“Bring it, Jared Leto,” I say, winking.

Jake laughs and spins the bottle, fast, and we all watch as it loses speed and comes to rest pointing at Diego. On the other side of the bottle, Estela rolls her eyes.

“Truth or dare,” she says.

“Truth?” Diego offers. Craig and Raj boo loudly. “Lame!”

Estela smirks and leans forward. “If this was our _last night here_ at The Celestial,” she purrs, shutting everybody up, “Who would you _spend it with_?”

Diego gulps, wide-eyed. His eyes flash from Estela’s face, to me, to the beer bottle on the floor. “Um –”

“Come on, Diego, answer the question!” I say, and everyone murmurs their agreement.

“Or drink up,” Michelle suggests, holding up the bottle.

Face red, Diego gestures for the bottle. Michelle hands it over. “And Diego bows out of our very first round!” she announces, as Diego gulps once, twice, thrice. He coughs as he hands the bottle back.

“Whatever,” Jake says. He spins the bottle again, and this time it lands on Zahra. Michelle grins.

“Truth or dare,” she asks.

Zahra narrows her eyes at Michelle, distrusting. “Dare,” she says. “C’mon, bring it on.”

“I dare you to jump in the pool with your clothes on,” Michelle says.

Beside me, Sean laughs. “Yeah, Zahra, c’mon!”

Zahra kicks off her shoes. “Y’all are losers,” she says, and with a running start, launches herself into the pool. We all cheer as she resurfaces, and swims back to pull herself out.

“That. Was. Epic!” Raj crows.

The game continues. Aleister is dared to do a handstand, and shocks all of us by following through. Quinn is dared to wear Sean’s t-shirt for the rest of the game. Raj is dared to eat a raw egg. He backs out of that one. The whiskey bottle makes its way around the circle, once or twice, and soon everyone’s a little drunk. Craig’s hollers get even louder.

And then, suddenly, the bottle stops, pointing at me.

“Ooh,” Quinn giggles, sitting up straighter. “I got you, Taylor!”

“Yeah, yeah,” I laugh. “Hit me with your worst dare.”

Quinn looks thoughtful for a moment, chewing her lip. Then she brightens up. “Yes.”

“Okay?”

“I dare you to make out with Jake.”

Everyone’s shocked into silence for a moment. Sean stiffens up beside me.

“Come on, everyone knew we were getting there!” Raj says. “Go on.”

“Hey, don’t I have a say in this?” Jake jokes, but his eyes are serious.

“Shut it,” I say, getting up. My heart begins to pound in a funny way. Jake sits up, abs tensing, as I get closer. “You know you don’t have to do this, Boy Scout,” he mutters. “Just chug.”

“Yeah, well,” I say, dropping into his lap. His hands come to grip my hips. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he breathes, as our mouths meet.

Jake tastes like beer, and warmth. His mouth is incredibly soft, and talented, and I gasp a bit when his tongue slides against mine. Behind us, Michelle catcalls. “How long do they need to do this,” Craig asks, voice pained.

Jake breaks it up, leaning back. He smiles up at me. “Thanks, Boy Scout,” he says, voice gravel-rough.

I nod, slightly dazed, and get off him. Sean’s mouth is tight when I plop down next to him. “Quite a show, huh,” I joke weakly, but he doesn’t take the bait.

Quinn’s dare has, apparently, now set the tone for the rest of the game. Estela is dared to give Grace a lap dance, which she has no qualms about. Grace hides her face in her hands for the entire one minute.

“Sean, make out with Jake,” Raj dares.

“Hey, this is Truth or Dare, not Spin the Bottle!” Michelle protests.

“Then, what the hell, let’s play Spin the Bottle,” Raj says. “Much more interesting.”

Michelle throws her hands up, and Jake smiles. “C’mon, Q. B, get over here,” he says, spreading his arms.

“Screw you,” Sean says, and grabs the whiskey. He chugs it.

“Boo!” the girls yell and laugh. Raj grabs the bottle. “So, Spin the Bottle, yeah?”

Aleister mutters something about juvenile games, and gets up, disappearing into the hotel. Grace follows him after a moment, head ducked down. Estela watches them go, but stays put. She catches my questioning gaze and rolls her eyes, cheeks reddening slightly. “Yeah, why not,” she mumbles.

Diego shakes his head. “I gotta bad feeling about this,” he says, looking at me pleadingly. “Taylor, what do you think?”

I glance at Jake. He shrugs. “C’mon, Boy Scout, don’t be a party pooper,” he says.

I think of the way he gripped my hip. “Let’s do this,” I say, and everyone cheers.

Diego huffs, drawing his knees up to his chin. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Less chit-chat, more spinning, Raj, c’mon,” Craig pushes.

The bottle wobbles precariously, spinning, and comes to rest on Zahra, who’s picking her nails. “ _What_?” she says, and glances up. He eyes widen when they meet Craig’s, whose entire face and neck is red.

Michelle bursts out laughing so hard she doubles over wheezing, and Quinn has to pound her back.

“C’mon, Craig, what’s wrong?” Sean says, and slaps his shoulder. “Go on, man, it’s not like –”

“I have to go!” Zahra says loudly, a little panicked, and pushes herself up. “I’m not playing this dumb-ass game.” She walks away, pink-cheeked.

“Who would have thought the great Zahra would back out from just a wee kiss?” Quinn giggles.

“Don’t let her hear you, Ariel,” Jake says, shaking his head. “It’s not worth it.”

Raj spins the bottle again, and this time it misses me by just a few degrees. Sean stares at it, fists balling up. I grip his bicep. “Go on,” I whisper. “No forfeits in this game.”

Michelle smiles as Sean gets up and crosses the makeshift circle. “Hi,” she says brightly, getting to her feet.

Sean says nothing, just tugs her in for an awkward, close-mouthed kiss. It lasts for about a few seconds, then he pulls away. Michelle’s disappointed face is hard to look at as Sean returns to his seat.

“Ouch, cold,” Jake laughs. “What happened?”

“Shut it, McKenzie,” Sean mutters. He glares at Raj, who picks up the bottle.

“Okay, okay,” he says, spinning the bottle again. It lands on Quinn.

“Yay!” she chirps, springing up. She bounces her way over to Craig, who’d been silent since Zahra left, plops down in his lap, and kisses him.

I whoop along with everyone else, as Craig gets his head in the game and kisses back. When they separate, Quinn is blushing silently. She makes her way back to her seat, where Estela gives her a fist bump.

“Get in there, Hsiao!” Raj crows. I laugh.

“Guys!”

Everyone whips their head around. We watch as Lila makes her way over to our circle.

“I’d hate to break up what seems like a _wonderful_ team-bonding exercise,” Lila beams, clasping her hands together, “but it’s getting late! We need to be up and early tomorrow to face whatever challenge comes our way!”

“Whatever, we were done, anyway,” Michelle says, getting up. She gives all of us a look, ignoring Sean across from her. “I’m out, people.”

“Me too,” says Estela. “You guys have fun.” She follows Michelle inside.

“Lila’s got a point, guys,” I say. “God knows what crazy thing this island has in store for us next.”

“Great!” Lila chirps. “See you all inside in five!” She leaves.

“Aw, and shit was just getting real,” Raj says. “Whatever.” He scoops up the nearly-finished bottle of McLellyn’s. “Can’t waste good whiskey,” he says, and goes into the hotel.

Sean gets up, and offers me a hand. I let him pull me to my feet. “Hi,” I say, mindful of how close we’re standing.

“Hey,” Sean smiles down at me. “Wanna go inside together?”

“In a minute,” I say, glancing at Jake, who’s still sprawled on his deck chair. He winks at me over his shades.

“Okay,” Sean says. “Meet me in my room, if you wanna hang out?”

“Sure,” I say easily. Sean grins, and he and Craig go in together, bumping shoulders.

“I wanna sleep out here,” Quinn says, dreamily. “The stars are so beautiful here.”

“Hey, Boy Scout,” Jake says, sitting up. “What’s up?”

“Thinking about the way you kissed me,” I whisper shyly, sitting next to him, hips pressing together.

He smiles up at me, raising himself up on his elbows. “There’s more where that came from, Boy Scout.” He presses his mouth to my shoulder, and I can feel his stubble rasping at my skin. I shudder, turned on. “Wanna go upstairs?”

“Yeah, sure,” I stammer.

Jake smirks at me and swings himself up. “Meet me in my room, if you really want to.” He swaggers away, throwing a coy look over his shoulder at me.

I grin, looking over at Quinn. “C’mon, Quinn, up you get,” I say. “You can’t sleep out here alone.”

“Mmph,” comes her muffled reply. “Whuzzat?”

I laugh, getting up. “C’mon, Quinn.” I bend over her. “Wake up.”

“Taylor,” she murmurs, sleepily, and holds her arms out. “Carry me.”

I shake my head and scoop her up, and we both head for The Celestial’s lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the option of having both Jake and Sean available. But my obvious preference for Jake shows through. I plan to have sequels for both Jake and Sean (whose room did Taylor end up going to?) but I'm very lazy. Tell me what you think!
> 
> All mistakes are mine, unbeta-ed!


End file.
